Jasmine's Pets
Jasmine has several pets in in her life and most are listing in her life book Jasmine: World Opener . They are below Lions The Lions are Jasmine’s favorites. She got her first lion cub when she was 10 and that one has produced a whole pride of over 10 lions, lioness and cubs. Read below about them. Kwanza Kwanza, meaning first is the first lioness that Jasmine got when she was a baby. She the oldest in the pride and rules with a iron Paw. She’s even over the male. Kwanza looks like all other Lionesses the only difference is that she has 2 battle scares on her ears from a fight she had gotten into to protect Jasmine. She’s very loyal so Jasmine and will protect her to the death if she has too. Pili Pili, meaning second is Kwanza’s mate, the Alpha male and the second Lion Jasmine got. He looks a lot like Scar form the Lion King and he has battle scars on his muzzle. He is very loyal to Jasmine and will do anything for her. She calls him “Kitty yangu kidogo” “My little kitty” because he acts like a little kitten sometimes. Ua Ua, meaning flower is a lioness in the Pride is the first born of Kwanza’s first litter. She is very moody sometimes and will ‘stomp’ when she dosne’t get her way. She refuses to listen to anyone but Jasmine and besides Kwanza is the one mostly seen at her side. Mizizi Mizizi, meaning Root is the second born of Kwanza’s first litter. He is a male and is named Mizizi because he refuses to leave the pride. Pili has tried several times to make him leave but Mizizi refused to leave. So Jasmine got him fixed so her could stay. He tended to guard Jasmine’s hut with his father at night and is very loyal to her. He once killed a zebra and dragged it to her hut as a sign of his loyalty to her. She just laughed and took it but gave it to the butchers to cook and gave to the homeless and hungry. Dada Dada, meaning Sister, is the 3rd born of Kwanza’s first littler. She is very beautiful and is kind of vain. She loves the collars that Jasmine puts on her and with ‘flaunt’ them in front of her big sister Ua. Ua just rolls her eyes and leaves. Dada is one of the few Lionesses who hates hunting and will wait for the others to hunt and then fight her way to eat. She is considered a rival with Makosa for Jasmine’s love. Kidogo Kidogo, meaning Little, is the youngest son of Kwanza’s litter. He is called Kidogo because he is the smallest of the litter. He, like his brother refused to leave the Pride and so Jasmine got him fixed so he could stay. Even though he is the smallest he has a Big personality. He is very playful and loves to play with Jasmine. His favorite thing is to take her necklace and run off with it. Making her chase him to get it back. Makosa Makosa, meaning Mistake is the youngest of Kwanza’s litter and her name has a special meaning. Makosa was born after Kidogo and had a hard time. She was picked on by Dada a lot, so much that Jasmine kept Makosa in her hut. She grew up and one day got pregnant by an unknown male. At first Pili wanted to kill the cubs and evict Makosa but Jasmine told him no. She loved the embarrassed Makosa and promised that her cubs would be welcomed in the pride with open arms/paws. She gave birth 3 months later to 2 girls and 1 boy. Lion-cub-pictures.jpg|Uzuri and Mwana Gallery-lion-lrg.jpg|Makosa with little Pumzi African-lion-male 436 600x450.jpg|Kidogo (doesn't he look like his father?) AfricanBackgrounds 00102 Lioness-tongue-tip 400.jpg|Beautiful Dada African-lion.jpg|Mizizi 'smiling' African-lioness-800x600.jpg|Regal Ua Lion3.jpg|Powerful Pili African-lioness.jpg|Regal Kwanza Pumzi Pumzi, meaning Breath is the first born of Makosa’s litter. Her father is a unknown male and when she came out she had to get the approval of Pili and Kwanza. Pili sniffed her and licked her clean. Kwanza flipped her over with her paws and licked her belly, accepting her. When was accepted Jasmine gave her a name and was happy that all went well. Uzuri Uzuri, meaning Beauty, is the second born girl of Makosa’s litter. Just like her big sis had to be accepted by Pili and Kwanza. She was accepted and all the lions in the Pride loved her, well all but Dada. She it jealous of Uzuri’s beauty and bullied her when Jasmine was not around. Jasmine soon found and was angry with Dada. She punished her by making her sleep outside for 1 week, (something Dada hated to do) and kept Ngoma in her hut along with her mother and Kwanza. Mwana Mwana, meaning son, is the one and only son of Makosa’s litter. He, like his siblings had to be accepted by Kwanza and Pili and was. Uncle Mizizi took little Mwana under his wing and helped raise him with Makosa. He is very sweet and kind of skittish so he hides a lot from loud noises. Elephants Along with her Lions Jasmine has Elephants. She rides them when she needs to get somewhere or calls them if she has extra help. She has over 10 Elephants but only 3 are mentioned in the book. Read about them below. Kubwa Kubwa, meaning Big, is the first elephant that Jasmine got when she was 12 years old. Her father hesitated on giving her a elephant because he thought that she would get hurt. But never the less on her 12th birthday he gifted her with a 4-year-old female elephant who Jasmine named Kubwa because she looked big. She loved Kubwa and introduced her to her Lions. Dada took one look at her and ran off. But Pili licked her and jumped on her back for a ride. Jasmine laughed and shooed him off. She went on her first ride with 10 bodyguards with her and a driver. 13470659.jpg|Little Mtoto african_elephants-4605.jpg|The Herd delaney-elizabeth-african-elephant-baby-loxodonta-africana.jpg|Little Mtoto charging africanelephant.jpg|Beautiful Kubwa elephant-kruger.jpg|Battle Ready Mfalme african-elephant.jpg|Mother and Daughter chordates1.jpg|The heard on the move She soon learned how to drive Kubwa on her own but her still refused to let her own on rides without her guards. Kubwa loved to be with Jasmine had soon learned how to please her. She soon got a habit if Jasmine was ditching her guards to lift her onto her back with her trunk and then take off. Mfalme Mfalme, meaning King, is the mate of Kubwa and the fathe rof Mtoto. He was a part of another herd and when he saw Kubwa he fell in love and refused to leave her side. He is very loyal to Jasmine and is known to charge people who he thinks are threats to Jasmine. Mtoto Mtoto, meaning Baby, is the only calf born to Kubwa and Mfalme. She is only 2 years old and is very big for her size. She loves to be around Jasmine, her mother and other elephants. She, like Kidogo, loves to play tricks on Jasmine. He favorite thing to go is to fill put her trunk with water and spray Jasmine. She also loves to practice charging, something she’s seen her father so many times. Ostriches coming soon Dolphins coming soon Sea Turtles coming soon Category:Animals Category:Africa